


Family don't end in blood

by deletingpoint



Series: Tiny Pieces of Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deletingpoint/pseuds/deletingpoint
Summary: supernaturalpoetrychallenge: family don't end in blood





	Family don't end in blood

**Author's Note:**

> supernaturalpoetrychallenge: family don't end in blood

 

_you’d bleed for your family_

_the father that never was there_

_and wanted more from you than all of it_

_the mother that doesn’t know how_

_to be in this time for her love to be seen_

_the brother that doesn’t think he is worthy_

_but offers his kindness through all that he’s been through_

_the brother that laughs and holds on so tight_

_then hurts and pretends and pretends_

_you’d bleed for your family_

_but family doesn’t end with blood_

_the girl with fascination for knives_

_with a michievous smile and fear in the eyes_

_the lady of steel and warmth_

_with love so fierce that it’s cold as ice_

_the boy with dreams and goals full of might_

_stuck in between before reaching the hights_

_the man with a flask and broken heart_

_still seeing the good and trying his best_

_for boys that he loved_

_the woman with eyes of wisdom and sight_

_holding the door to where once was the home_

_the rebel with braids and longing in heart_

_with a wish to be brave and banish the evil_

_the woman of justice fighting her way_

_out of the grief to find her dear girls_

_the ashen man with a wink in his eyes_

_knowing the talk of the angels_

_the goofy guy with a grin filled with teeth_

_and heart full of hugs_

_the one who died more human than humans_

_loyal to fault_

_still ending up along with the monsters_

_the girl with a sun-filled spirit_

_taking up the quest to save_

_someone else’s story and fate_

_the demon with questionable path_

_just trying to desperately keep what he has_

_the angel with more soul than his grace_

_with eyes so warm they could heat up the place_

_and they bleed and they bleed and they bleed_

_family don’t end in blood_

_but it doesn’t start there either_

_it starts with  the love and ends with the love_

_and makes your life just a little bit brighter_

 


End file.
